


First Love

by Dainonico



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Falling In Love, First Dance, First Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Party, Partying, Pining, Rich - Freeform, Sex, TKS, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico
Summary: “Is it because of the kiss?”Senku remain silent for a second, red eyes lost on the champagne bubbles. “How you know?”Gen smirked and poke the blonde’s nose. “I saw you, you two sure weren’t discrete.”
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Nanami Ryuusui
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a lovely artwork of RyuSen and couldn't stop thinking about writing of their love.

_I don’t know why we’re friends, we’re so different from each other._

Ryusui Nanami was well known among everyone that he threw the best parties in the whole university and as the heir to the Nanami Conglomerate he lived a wealthy and lavish lifestyle that he didn’t mind showing off.

When entering the Nanami mansion you were welcomed by ivy and ferns that grew through the crevices of a marvelous stone path filled with delicate marble fountains and sculptures which led directly to the colossal structure that the captain called his home. It consisted of 35,500 square foot, plus three smaller houses for the service crew.

The mansion had almost every amenity available in the world and if a guest wandered alone for a brief period of time, they could be lost in the most expensive labyrinth they eyes could ever see. 

“Why is Ryusui having a party?” Chrome asked.

“Chrome-chan, since when Ryu-chan needs an excuse to throw a party?” Gen said.

“That captain always wants to celebrate when he passed any test.” Ukyo laughed and Senku shrugged his shoulders as a sign of confirmation of what the others said.

The four guys were walking along the long hall of the mansion, bold paintings, Qing-dynasty vessels and tiger-maple antiques were decorating the vibrant apple-green walls; they knew as the palm of their hand the path to Ryusui’s party salon.

Even though, everyone of them was studying a completely different career from one another, destiny put them all together in the university’s induction week. Meeting someone new is always a divine pleasure, regardless of how things turn out; the most important idea is to be able to get a true feeling for who they are as they slowly but steady began forming a tightly and caring bond. 

It was as if each member complemented with something important, Gen’s empathy, Ukyo’s trust, Chrome’s generosity, Senku’s honesty and Ryusui’s humor; so when the naval engineer began throwing big parties every other day, his new fond group of friends were always on the VIP guest list. 

“My friends, all I can say is I’m glad we met.” Were always Ryusui’s words when they gathered at any place, his mansion, the other’s apartment, a coffee house, restaurants, anywhere.

The group finally reached the space where the party was held, they were met with hostesses carrying trays of caviar and other gourmet treats, an open bar with the most finest champagne, roaming musicians with instruments that shined with a million crystals and their blonde friend with arms wide open.

“You’re late.” He said trying to playfully scold them.

“That’s entirely Senku’s fault.” Gen said, hugging the captain first “You know he doesn’t really like big parties like this one.”

“Come on, man.” He left the mentalist’s side and embraced Senku tightly. “Why not?”

The hug hurt the blonde a little bit inside, it was a cursory gesture mandated by their social etiquette, nothing more and nothing less; he received it and felt it. The feelings that hurt the most, are the emotions that sting day by day with every single action and he knew it was absurd, the longing for the impossible.

Senku tried to get any thoughts that give him away out of his mind as he quickly let go of the embrace and chuckled. “Because I have better things to do than attending a party for your A on wave mechanics.”

“And that’s why I love you, friend.” Ryusui patted him strongly on the back. “Even though it isn’t your mayor, you’re always there to help me study.”

“That’s because anyone with a brain can understand any of your classes.”

Ryusui laugh in a lovely way that his face changed into a vision of relaxed joy, he also hugged Ukyo and Chrome, as he finished, he proudly exclaimed. “Come on in everyone, mix and mingle.” 

“Oh Ryu-chan, mixed with who?” Gen asked teasingly, hand holding his delicate chin and dark eyes blinking away.

“With whoever you want, it’s a party!” The captain grabbed a salmon canapé from a passing tray. “Eat and drink as much as you want, also if you get lucky please do tell me and I’ll lend you one of my special party rooms.” He winked at the group. “See you around.” And as simple as that, Ryusui let himself got swallowed by the sea of dancing people.

The celebration went on into the night, glasses clanking together, glowing lights, people swaying and laughing at the beat of the music.

Ukyo and Chrome loved dancing, so they were eager to get into the dance floor, but Senku didn’t felt like talking or doing anything special, he was thinking of spending a little time and wait an hour or two to sneak back home.

“Go, I’ll keep Senku some lovely company.” Gen winked at them and the guys gesture a cheerfully grinned as they vanished right in front of their eyes. “I think they’re dating.”

The scientist just smiled and nodded, it was painfully obvious they were trying to sneak out and maybe kissed at the back of the salon, he didn’t understand why they were trying to still keep it a secret. Senku sighed, he usually loved their group gatherings, but only when it was just the five of them, he wasn’t fondle of Ryusui’s extravagant events, specially when it was to prove to everyone how rich and mighty he really was; everyone worldwide knew the kind of money the Nanami family had, that they weren’t rich but millionaires.

Senku was sitting at the bar, sipping a glass of pink champagne beside Gen; what was the point of partying if he couldn’t stop remembering what happened on Ryusui’s last event? Longing for impossible things, a feeling of nostalgia for what never was and never will; a desire for what he could do different, for what it could have been, for what he really wanted.

“Hey, easy, you’re drinking like there’s not more alcohol left.” The mentalist said, he was drinking a rum cola, a beverage that he never dared to change.

The mentalist was right, he didn’t notice when his glass got suddenly empty. He asked the bartender for another round and continue sipping.

“What’s troubling your mind?” Gen was poking his drink with a pink straw.

“Nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not lying.”

“Tell me.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Is it because of the kiss?”

Senku remain silent for a second, red eyes lost on the champagne bubbles. “How you know?”

Gen smirked and poke the blonde’s nose. “I saw you, you two sure weren’t discrete.”

The blonde sighed as he almost finished his second glass with a big gulped. Yes, it was for a stupid kiss, a kiss that should mean nothing, a kiss between two almost drunk men, but as he continued remembering it, it was soft and sweet.

A month ago, Ryusui was drunk at almost sunrise, party still at the heat of the moment and in what Senku thought was a moment of confusion, he stared awkwardly into his crimson eyes and slowly began leaning in, the beat of the music was hiding the sound of his beating heart, when their lips finally met.

It was sloppy and wet, but Senku didn’t care as he couldn’t believe it, letting himself go for a brief moment of time, something like magic ignited in his heart and their kiss deepened. He tasted Ryusui’s alcohol still dancing on the tip of his tongue, but Senku stilled didn’t care as he closed his eyes and tried to leave all his worries behind.

Sadly, a few minutes later, the captain broke the kiss and let himself fall down on the leather coach, where he lost consciousness in a slight second, and that was the end of it, Ryusui never talked about the kiss and Senku tried to let it slipped as a drunken mistake, even though deep down it hurt.

He couldn’t help but compare himself to the captain’s multiple conquests, just like a thundercloud, his insides were in chaos. A mess; as he lifted his face he saw Ryusui flirting with another tipsy girl, caressing her long gold locks, raising her chin and kissing her with fervent passion; that picture was bothering him, hurting him and something ached inside him, all at the same time.

“I know you like him since the induction week.” Gen was jiggling his almost empty glass, hearing the ice cubes roaming into each other.

“It was just a silly crush.” Senku sighed, asking for his third refill on the champagne. The alcohol surely was turning down the volume of his thoughts and it distract him from Ryusui eating away the face of that girl and their intense dry-humping session.

It was well known among their peer group that the captain loved and considered all women to be beautiful, he was extremely popular among the ladies and every party he got to chose a fortunate girl to accompany him to his master bedroom.

Ryusui was arrogant, greedy and a lady killer; Senku didn’t needed that.

It was impossible, but his heart only had one thought, one want, one need. All his heart wanted was to consume those thick pink lips that in a drunken state of mind, devoured his face shamelessly.

“You should approach him.” Gen almost whispered in his ear.

“He’s busy.” The blonde rolled his eyes.

“If he kissed you once, he could kiss you twice.”

Senku chuckled and glared deeply at his friend. “He was drunk, Ryusui only has eyes for the ladies.” He tasted the heat leach into his drink, feeling a keen burn on his tongue. “We’re so different, I don’t even know how we’re friends in the first place.”

Gen lowered his glass on the bar counter, letting it fall heavily. “Ryusui considers every person beautiful in their own way.” He was resting his head in his left hand, observing at the trouble blonde. “Being different is important in a friendship, it help us deal with stress, keep us strong and rebound from our problems; it is when you are in need that the soul reaches to those different from us.” Gen’s face came near Senku’s in an attempt to teased him. “Maybe you feel that way, because you want to be more than his friend, Senku-chan.”

A sudden blushed infused the blonde’s cheeks, it was true, falling in love was the easy part; admitting to himself that it happened was the hardest. For so long he had some efficient defenses, but then the kiss happened, and every brick slowly started falling down.

Senku let out a long and painful exhale, why was love so complicated? “I don’t want to admit that you’re right, but you’re the expert in people’s feelings and thoughts.” He was wrapping his long fingers around the cold glass, feeling his heat leach into the drink.

Gen gave the blonde a smile so genuinely sweet, like a secret message of understanding his thoughts, he himself had a crush on Tsukasa and wasn’t brave enough to publicly declare it, but unlike him, Senku had already kissed Ryusui and there exists two kinds of people that always said and express the truth: children and drunks.

“Come.” The mentalist extended his hand, it was an invitation.

“Don’t worry about it, as long as we’re still friends, I can manage.”

“You’re going to regret it.” Seeing that the blonde wasn’t moving at all, Gen rolled his eyes and pulled his arm, leading him directly to the dance floor.

The celebration continue into the night, everyone was dancing like they’d forgotten how to stand still, Gen’s face was a picture of pure excitement, he was sure his friends were meant for each other but to stubborn to take the lead. The mentalist notice how Ryusui’s eyes melt of autumn tones, windows where a peck of love could be see through when he glared at the blonde; how the captain tried to admire him without anyone noticing, hug him for a few seconds more than the rest and look for any excuse to be near him and slightly touch his body.

Gen knew, it was crystal clear, and when in a drunken state Ryusui broke all his inhibitions and kissed the blonde’s lips, the mentalist thought they would move forward but in their stubbornness both acted as if nothing really happened after that, as if the desire was just a wild dream or a blurry memory.

Ryusui was kissing deeply the random girl he selected for the night, hands under her blouse and vaguely trying to swing as demonstrating he was still dancing, the sight made Senku’s heart twist and sink with nerves; it was difficult to admit it was hurting him as he thought that the girl didn’t deserved those lips and those caresses.

“Let’s dance, Senku-chan.” And without further noticed, Gen moved his left foot backward in a smooth single motion, left fingers tightened on the blonde’s hip as they moved down the dance floor, dark eyes meeting with red as a signal to get ready.

Gen stretched out Senku’s right hand and spun it around hard enough to cause him to crash into Ryusui’s side, causing the captain to inadvertently drop the girl into the floor.

“Oh no, poor thing.” The mentalist said as he ran fast enough to pick up the girl, pushing Senku at the same time for Ryusui to react and catch him, before he suffered the same girl’s fate. “Let’s go sit down and see if you’re ok.” Gen took the girl away as he winked at Senku, his part was done and now it was all entirely for the scientist to express his feelings.

“Are you alright?” Ryusui said, both hands on Senku’s hips, shaggy blonde hair almost covering his eyes.

The scientist nodded. “Yes.” he was blushing by the constant contact; the captain wasn’t letting him go. “Sorry, Gen got excited while dancing and didn’t realized where we were going.”

“Never mind, I’m more impressed that you were dancing.”

A blush of roses appeared on Senku’s cheeks, as he tried to avoid the hazel eyes. “He forced me.”

“It sure didn’t look like it.” A smile appeared on Ryusui’s face as his eyes began shinning softly. “Dance with me?”

The dance floor was filled with screaming, joy, loud music and glowing lights, their feet could feel the vibrations of the ground around them, without looking directly at his face, Senku nodded and Ryusui’s smile extended towards him as he placed his right hand on Senku’s shoulder and left hand on his hip.

Their bodies began moving together, rhythmically breaking into shapes and colors that tickled the scientist’s heart, most of the scientist’s jitters melted in the joints of the beating music as he felt right into his arms.

The steps were flowing between them, strangely dancing slow to a beat of only theirs, ignoring the erratic movements of the party around them; Senku’s breaths were short and trembling as he was trying to believe he was swinging around with his friend.

“You’re a good dancer.” Ryusui said with glitter in his eyes.

Senku chuckled, trying not to hold tight into the body in front of him. “You’re the one guiding me.”

“I’m glad Ishigami Senku is giving me permission to guide him.”

Ryusui slowly began twisting and turning his friend, holding hands as they change sides, grinning like idiots while their eyes began meeting again. The hazel and the ruby were saluting, shinning deeply and kindly desperately, hearts pounding, like a sun’s gentle light penetrating smoothly into them.

When the captain looked at him, Senku felt as if every ounce of breath was taken away from his lungs, floating into the air like white mist, and then the world stopped.

Ryusui leaned close and without permission brushed Senku’s lips with his, somehow, against all reason they were kissing, it was a slow and sensuous caress of mouth and lip, the blonde’s heart pounded hard in his chest as he felt his knees getting weaker: The world around them slowly faded, the people, the glow lights, the music, it was all gone, all that mattered was the taste of their mouths, a mix of champagne and one malt whisky; there was fierceness in Ryusui’s kiss, a desperation he didn’t sense one month ago and Senku answered by opening his mouth, just as hungry for him.

They finally parted their lips as air was needed to continue breathing, cheeks deep red and eyes so blissfully bright.

“Are you drunk?” Senku asked, he needed to be sure.

“Not this time.”

“So, you remembered?”

“I never forget it.”

Senku laugh, his head tilted to one side and a hopeful smile drawing on his lips. “You never said something.”

Ryusui ran a finger along the blonde’s hairline, playing softly with his front locks, looking at him with his wide hazel eyes and move slowly as their lips met once again, possessing, owning, making Senku’s mouth his; those thick lips were sweet, better than any lips he tasted before, so addictively sweet, that he couldn’t be away from them any longer.

The kiss broke as they were now brushing their foreheads together, breathless, hearts pounding and legs trembling; they didn’t care if they were giving a lifetime show to everyone at the party. Ryusui held the scientist’s face between his hands, like untying all his knots and allowing him to let himself loose to what they were now openly feeling.

Senku had longed for it, trying to be discreet, saying to himself that it was impossible, that Ryusui didn’t like him as something more, and that their first kiss was a drunken mistake, but now he couldn’t bear to lose it, lose this thing, this opportunity that was making him feel so complete; so when Ryusui hold tightly his hand, Senku let himself go and followed him away from the party.

They almost run, the captain’s hand still in Senku’s, love is such a wonderful feeling, for here they were both, who had never seen each other in a lovely nor romantic way until this day; between them no word of affection had ever been exchanged and still here they were, hands holding tightly as they instinctively looked for each other’s warmth.

Ryusui opened the door to a marvelous bedroom, a jewel incrusted chandelier was hanging just in the middle, lovely bedside lamps glowing lightly, heavy black curtains and a king size bed with a ruffle skirt, thick comforter, soft blue sheets and plenty of pillows.

The captain gently lay him down and he immediately lean over him, his breath and warm was hitting the scientist’s cheeks and lips, they were inches apart; two breaths, three breaths, four breaths.

“Did you bring here every one of your conquests?” Senku asked directly, he needed to know that.

Ryusui lowered his eyebrows and sighed. “Yes.” There was no point on lying.

“Then, why me?” His face was stern, a little melancholy in response, heart steal crazy beating.

“Because I was longing for you.”

“Since when?”

“Since I met you.”

“Then, why…?”

“I was afraid.” His hazel eyes were lively, warm, and sparkled blissfully when smiled, he leaned in closer and set the deal with a soft kiss. “You’re the only that has caught my eye in a deeper level, and I tried to forget the thoughts with multiple partners, it was impossible. I dare to kiss you while drunk, but as you never said anything, I thought…”

“That it was a mistake.” Senku had a faint smile, feeling like now everything was possible in the world. “I think constantly of that kiss, even though you were drunk, it felt right.”

“It was more than that.”

And suddenly Senku heard the captain stop breathing as he felt his lips brushing against his; it was a different kiss from before, like a true first kiss, it was soft, careful and tender. Ryusui’s lips were trying to leave an everlasting memory on them, his fingers were running along the scientist’s hair and Senku’s mouth began opening slowly, inviting him in; eyes closed as their mouths were melting, the room was quite, not a whisper could be heard, just the beating of their hearts.

Their lips touched like saying _I need it and I want it._

Neither of them were breathing, the captain began unbuttoning Senku’s shirt, he wanted to touch and feel his soft white skin; both opened their eyes and a string of saliva still bonded between them, clothes were slowly disappearing as their chests began burning with an intense desire of being finally together, maybe it was fast, but Senku couldn’t stand the thought of letting this opportunity passed.

To share your weakness is to make yourself vulnerable, the captain was his weakness and he couldn’t wait any longer; their hands began desperately touching each other, matching their movements and finding themselves.

Senku’s mind was spurling around, lost in the moment; Ryusui’s hands were running along the blonde’s shoulders and wrapping gently around his neck, he lean closer and met with his tongue and just when he saw that Senku couldn’t stand another moment, he gathered him closely and deepened the kiss, letting their tongues lose into the moist cavities.

“I want you.” Senku said between gasps.

“I’m here.”

The scientist shook his head from side to side. “I want you to fuck me like you did them.”

“I can’t do that.” Ryusui was now licking his neck and leaving some reddish love marks.

“Why not?” He pouted.

“Because I just fuck them, it meant nothing. What I want is to make love to you.”

And Senku gasped, crimson eyes slowly crystalizing, trying to believe the words he just heard, everything was turning so sudden, so fast, so quick. Ryusui returned to his quivering lips and kissed him again tenderly, trying to stop any tear from falling as this wasn’t a moment of grief but of joy.

Ryusui’s hand hold the scientist’s hard erection, the intense kiss session sure do wonders to both of their bodies, he grabbed the penis loosely between his fingers and with his thumb he began rubbing the head gently, precum began dripping slowly and the captain moist his fingers with it as he distributed the slickness in all the member. Senku was moaning, feeling a burning heat invading his whole body, deeps red as pomegranates and when he opened his mouth to continue slipping sounds, Ryusui took advantage of it and introduced two fingers.

“Lick them.”

He did it, the scientist accepted gladly the fingers and began to lick them desperately, sucking on them as if they tasted better than tonight’s caviar, when Ryusui felt them deep wet he took them out and began caressing Senku’s throbbing hole while still masturbating him.

“I want to taste you.”

Ryusui raised an eyebrow. “Sure, I’ll gladly let you.”

They started their first dance on the bed, as they swiftly moved positions, Senku was still laying on his back and Ryusui positioned himself on top with his knees straddling the blonde’s head.

The scientist didn’t hesitate, Ryusui’s cock was way bigger than his, but it was mouthwatering; he began sucking at the base of the penis, like a weak suction cup with his tongue making wonders; the captain was groaning at the sensation and was having trouble himself to continue holding his love’s cock while teasing the entrance.

Ryusui introduced one finger and began curling it, both were panting, breathing was difficult, sloppy and wet sounds were heard around the room. Senku was flicking the frenulum with the tip of his tongue, then slowly going down the whole length and sucking on different zones as he was trying to savour everything; the captain just introduced the second finger, feeling his love’s body tremble under him as he was flicking his tongue back and forth, up and down, slowly creeping his lips up over his head.

The heat from Ryusui’s mouth and the intensity of his fingers playing inside his hole was throbbing Senku with anticipation; the fingers were rubbing in circular motions while lightly pressing and gradually increasing the speed.

 _“Please.”_ He thought but couldn’t beg with a cock in his mouth. Senku couldn’t take it anymore, his body was building up, like going from 0km to 100km in 2 seconds, he released his mouth and moan deeply while he came like a dusk that comes as a promise of a starlight, and Ryusui was eating all those brilliant pearls of the nighttime.

The captain got up and lay beside the blonde, hugging him tightly as he kissed his forehead; Senku was having trouble breathing, it was too much, his chest swelled and deflated uncontrollably.

“Ready?”

Senku didn’t need to answer with words, he just gripped his arms around the captain and kissed him fondly in a deep intimate kiss, their minds could be read as they were consumed into their feelings. Tentatively, the scientist met Ryusui’s tongue with his own and was rewarded with a satisfied sound from deep in his throat, he was sensing the throbbing cock between his tights and it send a new wave of heat through his whole body.

Ryusui lay the blonde once more on his back and began leaving a trail of kiss and lickings along his whole body, helping his little guy to be hard once more, those hazel eyes were eating his body alive, his white skin, the sweet but salty sweat the was dripping from his chest but mostly the crimson eyes that were burning with an intense flame of desire.

The captain grabbed his legs and push them right back, so that Senku’s ankles were literally by his head; it was a vulnerable position, Ryusui could see everything of him, his bubbly ass, his relaxed wet hole and his hard cock, there was nothing left to the imagination.

“You’re beautiful.” He said as he licked his lip, the image was gorgeous, mouth-watering, and painfully perfect.

Ryusui squat over and began slowly thrusting in. “S-so tight.” He groaned.

Senku was tightly grabbing the bed sheets, every nerve in his body being electrified, the anticipation of being together was in a way that’s more than words can describe, it was something he longed and seemed impossible, but it was happening, Ryusui was filling him with his mighty cock and admiring his naked body, he could die there, his heart was completely melting.

The captain was squatting up and down as he trusted in and out in a sweet rhythm, caressing the blonde’s thighs, shallow breathing, he was loving everything about that moment. He was never careful with his last partners, he went directly to the action, but he had strong feelings for Senku and wanted to make him feel good and wanted.

The trusts continued, their moans were mixing together as they were uniting in soul and body; sex was an expression of their love, of a new bond and a delicate intimacy that they found within, it stretches gracefully into their thoughts, dreams and wishes for the near future; this moment could led to a great possibility together.

“I need more.” Senku sounded desperate.

Ryusui understood, he pulled out, lift down his love’s legs and turned him over, both kneeling on the bed, facing at the same direction. The captain wrapped his arms around the blonde’s chest as he was entering the needed whole once more; Senku whimpered by the sudden intrusion and with his right hand reached backwards, holding into his man’s hair and meeting their lips in another intimate kiss.

Their tongues were battling, and the thrusts were getting harder and faster, _so this was love_.

Before Senku, Ryusui always considered alternative lovers for just one night, barely remembering their names, but now there was only love for him; should the scientist evaporate as water into the sky, the captain’s love would remain true for all of his living days.

He tasted him and now it was an addiction, his orgasm was building up, a shivering sensation was running wild in his body and he could felt Senku was also near; the tingling started in their groin area and spread along their spines.

“I’m coming…” Senku gasped between wet kisses, losing into the cock swelling bigger inside him.

“Then come with me.” The intense make-out session continued, and he couldn’t take it anymore, he gasped as he fully relaxed, his cum spilling deep inside him, as Senku lay back and moaned while white droplets where ruining the bed sheets. 

Ryusui almost collapsed but he held on hugging the body in front of him. “I love you.” He whispered, it was the true and there wasn’t a point of saying it later.

He loved him and wasn’t ashamed of showing it, he preferred it at the strong risk of them not being together after this; but there wasn’t a risk, not in Senku’s mind and heart, everything happened so fast, it was a night decision but he was sure he took the right one.

“I love you too.” Ryusui never leaved his mind, he was always there and was getting used to the heartache every time he saw him with someone else, but now the captain was with him and it was real.

_I love him so much, I’m in love with him and I can’t believe I’ve only just realized it._

As the party ended, the butlers were leading everyone outside, normally Ryusui would led his conquest of the night to the door, sleeping alone was his primal rule and then he would said goodbye individually to every guest; but tonight the butlers could take care of that.

The captain noticed a feeling so strange that stretched out throughout his whole body, it was overwhelming, yet it made him feel complete for once in his lifetime; it was absolute. Cuddling Senku to sleep was a dangerous fire that gave him inner peace and as his heart danced around his chest, a hole he was never aware he had, was being filled.

_I don’t regret meeting you and I know you’re my first love, but what I really wish in life is for you to be my last._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it, I appreciate every kudos and comments. 
> 
> You can follow me on twitter for every fic update notice @Dainonico.


End file.
